1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with reduction in size and thickness of electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a portable music player, and other such apparatuses, for example, reduction in size and thickness of multilayer ceramics to be mounted on the electronic apparatuses has been advanced. A process for manufacturing such multilayer ceramic electronic components includes applying a conductive paste to a surface of a green ceramic element body and then baking the paste to form an external electrode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141300).
However, when the conductive paste is applied to a surface of the green ceramic element body, a solvent or other similar material contained in the conductive paste penetrates into the green ceramic element body, thereby causing the problem of swelling or distorting of the green ceramic element body.